


Her New Life

by xdarkxprincessx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdarkxprincessx/pseuds/xdarkxprincessx
Summary: One night, The Dark Lord lost one of the most precious things in his life, his small daughter. Fifteen years later, Hermione receives news that would change her life forever. Read as she learns the truth about the past and tries to become who she's always meant to be. Non book compliant. No Prophesy. Please R&R.





	1. Prologue

It was late one September evening, and The Dark Lord and his wife had just put their little Hermione to sleep for the night. The Manor was quiet, and there were only a few remaining Death Eaters visiting after the meeting earlier that night. Lucius and Narcissa were staying the night with their small son, Draco, and had also just finished putting them to bed. The men joined the others who were enjoying their firewhiskey and cigars in the sitting room off of the library, and the two sisters went to join the other women who were sitting in the parlor enjoying their tea and biscuits as they discussed children and husbands.

Suddenly, there were loud pops outside and banging on the front door in the Entry Hall. "Tom, we have the manor surrounded. Surrender, and everyone will remain unharmed," the loud voice of Albus Dumbledore rang through the manor. The women folk started screaming, and quickly ran down the hall towards the sitting room. Husbands and wives quickly flood to their homes via the fireplace. "Cissy, you and Lucius go tend to the children. Make sure they stay safe", Bellatrix told her younger sister, "Tom and I will go find out what this is about". Narcissa and Lucius moved quickly up the stairs and into the nursery where the children were sleeping in Hermione’s small bed. They warded the door and the windows before drawing the curtains.

Bellatrix sealed the floo with a flick of her wand and went to join her husband by the front door. "What should we do, my Lord?" She asked her husband quietly. Tom looked at his wife, "We find out what the bloody hell he wants," he says as he draws his wand. The front door swung open and there stood Dumbledore with several Order members. "What do you want, old man?" Tom demanded, wand in hand. Dumbledore frowned, "Tom, it's time to give yourself up." Bellatrix snorted at what he said, "Give himself up? I knew you were crazy, Dumbledore, but I didn't think you were stupid."

Dumbledore looked over his shoulder and nodded, and in rushed all of the Order members. James Potter and Frank Longbottom rushed forward and started to duel with Bellatrix; while Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt led other Order members up the stairs to search the manor. Tom sent a Patronus to Lucius to meet them in the Entry Hall before beginning to duel with Dumbledore. "I'll never surrender, old man!" Tom yelled at Dumbledore before throwing hexes at him. Bellatrix was fighting back and forth with Longbottom and Potter, hexes flying. Potter fired a jinx at an unprepared Bellatrix, sending her up in the air and hung her by her feet before stunning, binding, and disapparating with her.

Tom was joined by Lucius in the duel with Dumbledore and together they stunned him. They chased after McGonagall and the others to find Narcissa and Draco bound in the corner of Hermione’s nursery, but Hermione and the Order members were nowhere to be seen. Lucius flicked his wand to unbind his wife and child. "What happened, Cissa?" he asked his wife urgently. Narcissa handed Draco to his father before standing on shaky legs, "They stunned me and then bound us up. When I regained consciousness, Hermione was gone." She looked at her brother-in-law with a sad look. "No!" Tom cried in anguish, sinking to his knees. His wife and his daughter were gone. Lucius looked at his Lord and friend, "Tom, why don't you stay with us for a while? The Manor has been compromised. You're not safe here any longer." They had no idea what was going to happen next.

…

Dumbledore regained consciousness and apparated back to the front gates at Hogwarts. Upon arrival, he was greeted at the Entry Hall by Minerva carrying a small child with black curly hair and grey eyes. "This is the Riddle heir, Albus. She must be put somewhere safe." She told him. He nodded at her, before waving his hand over the small girl's body. Before their eyes, her features changed; making her unrecognizable. "I know just who to put her with." He took the baby in his arms, and apparated to London where he left her with a squib and her husband. "Jean," he told her, "this is Hermione. Raise her as your own. Her birthday is September 19th. Keep her safe." Without another word to either of them, Dumbledore disapparated, as his night was far from over.

…

Two weeks passed by, and Bellatrix arrived at the front gates of Malfoy Manor in the early hours of the morning. She had been badly beaten, her dress torn, and her once beautiful hair now matted and tangled. She used the last of her strength to call for her most treasured House Elf, Tippy. "Mistress! Oh, what has happened? I will be getting the Master right away!" Tippy squeaked out, in obvious distress over her Mistress' state. Bellatrix groaned, "Tippy, take me to my sister's sitting room. Then you can get Tom." Tippy nodded before grabbing her Mistress' hand and apparating them to the sitting room. "I will be getting the Master now!" She disappeared with a loud pop. Bellatrix closed her eyes; she'd just rest them until Tom came to her.

"Bella, wake up." Tom called to her, gently picking her up off of the floor. She groaned before slowly opening her eyes. "Oh, Tom…" She whispered as she touched his face. "You're hurt, Bella. What happened to you?" She shook her head as tears came to her eyes. "They raped me and tortured me over and over again." His eyes flashed red with anger, "What! Who has done this?" She looked away from him, and closed her eyes. "I asked you who did this, wife, please tell me." His voice softened as he looked down at his broke witch. "James Potter and Frank Longbottom." She said in an almost whisper.

"They will pay, my dear. They will regret the day they laid a hand on my Dark Lady." Tom stated in a menacing voice.

…

The days passed, and Bellatrix' body healed itself with the aid of potions and spells. Her mind was healing much slower. She had been devastated when Tom had told her that Hermione was gone. He stayed in Lucius' study, and only came out to visit with her during meals. Tom would not rest until his wife was avenged and his precious little girl was back in his arms.

Narcissa demanded that Bellatrix stay in bed until she was fully healed. "Cissy, they have my Mia! I cannot rest until we have our baby girl back. I have to help our Lord find her." Her voice cracked as she fought back the tears. The Order had broken her. They had beaten her. Raped her. Stole her daughter from her. She told herself that there was nothing worse than this. She had no idea that things were going to get much, much worse before they got better.

At dinner the next evening, Tom sat with her. "I have a plan," he said, "We will make them pay for what they did to you, my Lady." Bellatrix looked up from her dinner to look into her husband's eyes. She saw only anger and pain. She gave him a small smile, "What is this plan of yours, husband? Tell me."

They spent the rest of the evening plotting their revenge. Nobody messes with the Dark Lord or his family and gets away with it.

…

The next night, Bellatrix gathered with the Dark Lord and Barty Crouch Jr. to prepare for the night ahead. This night would be the night she got her revenge. They had ruined her, took almost everything from her, and she would see to it that Longbottom and Potter would never see the light of day again.

Later that evening, after kissing her husband goodnight, she and Barty headed for the Longbottoms' home. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to come. The wife, Alice, answered the door. "Frank, come quickly – I… Ah!" She never finished her sentenced because Bellatrix had pulled her wand out and jammed it into the woman's throat. "You will take us inside, and we're going to have a little discussion. Let's go now, before we draw attention to ourselves." Alice nodded, "This way." As soon as they made it into the Longbottoms' living room, Bellatrix bound her with a flick of her wand. "Call for him, bitch. Call for your rapist husband." She hissed as she poked Alice with her wand. "FRANK!" she wailed.

Within moments, Frank Longbottom appeared in the doorway, wand in hand. Bellatrix was prepared this time, and silently bound him before levitating him over to his wife. "Have you told your wife about how you and your stupid friend Potter held me in your basement for two weeks as you beat and raped me, hm? No? Pity." She hissed as she spat in his face. "Crucio!" She screamed as she hit Frank with the first curse. "You will beg for death, you piece of shit." Barty started firing Cruciatus curse after Cruciatus at Alice. After over an hour of torturing them, Bellatrix decided it was time for her to end them both.

Just as Bellatrix raised her wand to fire the Killing Curse, there were a series of pops outside. She looked over at Barty in a panic, "Go, I will take care of this. Go!" He tried to disapparate but couldn't. Bellatrix screamed in raged, before shooting hexes at the aurors who were coming in the door. One snuck up behind her and bound her, not giving her a moment to react. "Bellatrix Black-Riddle, you are under arrest for the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom with the use of the Cruciatus Curse. You will be taken into custody and if found guilty at trial, you will spend life in Azkaban." Auror and Order member Kingsley Shacklebolt told her. She spat in his face and laughed when he flinched. "Where is my daughter, you bastard? Where did you take her?" She demanded. "She's somewhere safe, where you'd never think to find her. You'll never see her again." He told her. She had been wrong last night; her life could get worse. Now she'd not only lost her daughter, but her husband and entire family as well.

Tom became worried when his wife hadn't returned that evening. He couldn't go find her for fear of being caught, so he waited with his wife's family for her return. While it was not something he showed in front of the general public, he loved his family very much. His wife and daughter were his whole world. When the Prophet was delivered by owl the next morning, he set it on fire after he read the headline " ** **Dark Lady Captured and Sentenced to Life in Azkaban**** ". His whole life changed. He was sure he'd never see his wife again, and Dumbledore had taken his only daughter, his precious Hermione.

That night, he went to the Potters' in Godric's Hollow to finish the job that his wife was unable to do. He tortured that good for nothing Potter before killing him and his wife. When he sent the Killing Curse at Lily Potter, it went through her and also hit the Potter boy, leaving a scar on his forehead. Tom left the Potter house and went back to Malfoy Manor, leaving a note for his wife's family.

" _ _Lucius, I'm going into seclusion for a while. I have to find a way to get my daughter back. I will call for Tippy when I get to where I'm going. Thank you, my friend. They will pay for this, Lucius. I will not stop until I find her."__

__~ The Dark Lord_ _

Tom disappeared that night, leaving the Wizarding World to believe that he had been defeated by the Potter child. He vowed that he would not give up until he had his life back. Dumbledore would pay for this. Nobody took what belonged to the Dark Lord.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! The first few chapters will come quickly as they are already completed, but as I'm a university student my free time is limited when it comes to writing new chapters going ahead. I will upload as soon as I can! 
> 
> xx
> 
> Princess

Chapter 1

 

The headline on the Daily Prophet that morning read “Dark Lady Escaped during Azkaban Breakout”. Tom had no idea that one day he would be reunited with his beloved wife. All they needed now was their little girl, their precious Hermione.

…

Hermione woke up late the morning before her sixteenth birthday. She had stayed up late reading the night before, as was the usual for her. Once she had summoned the energy to get up from her comfortable bed, she dressed in a simple black maxi dress and threw her hair up into a bun before grabbing a book and her wand on her way out of her bedroom.  
Knowing that her parents had already left for work that morning, Hermione turned on her Wizarding Wireless as she set out to make herself some tea. She fed Crookshanks his breakfast, before sitting down at the kitchen table to read. At the end of the last school year, Hermione snuck a book out of the Restricted Section of the library called “Dark Arts through the Ages”. She had recently come to the realization that she had an interest in learning more about the Dark Arts. She felt that in order to properly defend herself against dark magic, she should first know what dark magic really was.  
Hermione found herself humming as she read, and had not heard the faint pops of apparition outside of her home. She was so focused on what she was reading that she hadn’t even noticed when someone walked into the kitchen behind her. She jumped when she felt a wand poking into her back, thinking that someone from the order has dropped by to surprise her; but last thing she heard was a quiet “stupefy” before losing consciousness.

…

Hermione awoke in a beautiful bed chamber, all royal purples and dark wood with bookcases along one wall. She immediately started searching for her wand, but could not find it. She checked the bedroom door and it was locked. She yelled, but nobody seemed to hear her. So she paced the carpet in front of the door, trying to think of a way to escape. For the life of her she couldn’t think of who might have kidnapped her. Voldemort, maybe? But what would he want with her? What would her parents think when they found her gone? Would the Order come looking for her?  
The lock on the bedroom door clicked and Hermione’s head snapped up as she glared at it. When it swung open, she was faced with none other than Bellatrix Riddle. She looked much less crazy than what her Azkaban mugshot and the Prophet photos showed her to be. She smiled softly at Hermione, leaving her puzzled. “Why am I here? Where is my wand?” She demanded. Bellatrix chuckled. “With me, dear girl. I will tell you why you are here. But first, you must sit down.” Hermione’s eyes grew wide and her brow furrowed.  
“You know that the Order will come for me.” Hermione told Bellatrix coolly. “Oh, I doubt that very much. That old coot could not care less. You are THE Hermione Granger, but he left you with no security? You are not yet old enough to perform magic outside of school - you have no way to protect yourself.” Bellatrix replied calmly. “Now, I’m sure you would like to know why you’re here and why I’m being so kind. I shall tell you, but as I said, you must sit down. It’s quite a lot of information.”

...

Hermione sat there dumbfounded after she had been told what had happened. “So what you’re telling me is that I am your child, Voldemort’s child, and that I was stolen from you by Dumbledore and placed with the Grangers?” Bellatrix nodded solemnly. “Your father has searched for you since you disappeared. But they put a glamour on you and you weren’t easily found. Jean is a squib, that’s why Dumbledore placed you with them.” Hermione thought for a moment. “Prove it. I can’t say that I believe you.”  
Bellatrix smiled then, and called for Tom. “Of course we can prove it to you, darling girl. I just need to call for your father.” With that, she sent a nonverbal patronus to her husband and then spoke to it softly, saying “She is awake. Bring the pensieve.” And with a flick of her wand, the snake patronus left the room.  
Moments later, there was another knock on the bedroom door. “Ladies, is everyone decent in there?”, the voice could only belong to Tom Riddle. Bellatrix smiled, “Yes, dearest. You may enter.” The door swung open to reveal a dark haired man carrying a pensieve. He did not look anything like what she remembered from the battle at the Ministry, Hermione thought. “Hello Hermione. I must say that I have been looking forward to this day for many years. Funny that you were right under my nose the entire time.” He set the pensieve down on the table by the window. “I’m sure you would like to view our memories of what happened before we progress with anything else.” Hermione nodded, too nervous to speak.  
Bellatrix and Tom took their respective memories from their minds with quick movements of their wands, and added them to the pensieve. “Whenever you’re ready, dear girl.” Bellatrix said to her daughter. Hermione took a hesitant step towards the pensieve before turning to them, “You do realize that I will know whether or not they are real memories, right?” she said. Tom smiled then, “Of course we do, Hermione. You’re not the smartest witch of your age for no reason.” She nodded and then with a determined look on her face walked over to the table. With a deep breath and one last look to the others, she bowed her head over the pensieve.

…

An hour later, Hermione emerged from the pensieve with tears streaming down her face - her jaw tight and her small hands balled into fists. “Why would he do such a thing?” she fumed. She looked at her parents. “I need some time… I never thought that the people I’ve surrounded myself with for years would be the people who ruined my life and I didn’t even know it.” Bellatrix nodded and walked over to her husband. “We’ll be in your father’s study when you’re ready to talk. Call for Tippy, she will bring you to us.” and they left Hermione to herself.  
Hermione stared out the window, overlooking the gardens below. She just couldn’t believe it. Her whole life was a lie. Her parents - the Grangers - weren’t even her parents. Jean knew the whole time that Hermione wasn’t her child and she never said a word. Dumbledore took her from her parents, her entire family. The things that had happened to Bellatrix at the hand of the Order… How could she ever look at Harry again without seeing James in him? She now understood the anger and contempt that Professor Snape had held for Harry. It had nothing to do with Lily Potter and everything to do with the crimes that were committed against her mother.  
Hermione wiped the tears from her face and wandered across the room to the bathroom. It was so big - marble everywhere - a walk-in shower tucked into one corner, and a large tub tucked into the other. She walked straight over to the sink and washed her face. She looked into the mirror and sighed. I wonder what I really look like, she thought. She sighed again and dried her face before walking back into the bedroom and curling up on the lounge by the bookcases. “How can I ever trust anyone again? I’ve been lied to my entire life. The only people in my life that have told the truth are my parents. Me, Mudblood Granger, the Dark Lord’s daughter.” She said herself with a hysterical giggle. This must be a nightmare.

…

Hermione woke up in the same position she had been in earlier. When did I fall asleep? She wondered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked up to see a tiny pink house elf dressed in a clean and tidy pillowcase with the Riddle Crest on the front. “Who are you?” She asked the little elf. “I is being Tippy, young Mistress.” replied the elf. “Oh! Um. Could you take me to my parents? I believe they mentioned that they’d be in… my father’s study.” Hermione said. Tippy nodded excitedly, “Of course, little Mistress. Right away!” She grabbed Hermione’s hand and with a pop they arrived in Tom’s study.  
Tom and Bellatrix looked up from the conversation they were having on the couch in front of the fire. “Hello, darling girl. How are you feeling?” Bellatrix asked her daughter. Hermione smiled weakly, “Overwhelmed. Angry. Upset. I’m feeling many things right now,” she told her parents quietly. Tom nodded silently before waving his hand, an armchair appearing out of nowhere. “Sit, Hermione. There is much to discuss. I’m sure you have many questions.” she nodded before walking across the room to sit in the chair. “I do have questions. For starters, what do I really look like? I know that there is a glamour on me as I look nothing like either of you.”, she said to her father.  
“Indeed. You do have a glamour on you, my dear, and your mother is more than willing to take you up to her dressing room and help you remove them,” Tom told Hermione. Bellatrix stood and smiled at her daughter, offering her arm. “It’s much quicker if we apparate upstairs. There will be time for a tour of the manor later.” Hermione stood and walked over to her, and with a quiet pop they left Tom to the quiet of his study.


	3. Chapter 2

** **Chapter 2** **

 

 

Bellatrix and Hermione appeared in the dressing room with a pop. Hermione looked around the room with awe written in her features. She couldn’t believe that __this__  is what her mother’s __closet__ looked like. Bellatrix did a half turn and smiled at her daughter, “Here we are. I’m sure we’ll be able to find you something to wear in my wardrobe after we’ve removed the glamours. I have a feeling you’re going to be a wee bit smaller than you are currently. I’m not terribly tall, and from what I remember you take after me.” Hermione smiled at her shyly, “May I ask you something, ma’am?” Bellatrix raised a perfectly manicured brow at her, “Of course you can, darling. I’m your mother, you can ask me anything you want.”

 

Hermione looked down at the floor before muttering quietly, “What’s my full name? I saw in your memories that my first name is Hermione. I know that Jean can’t be my middle name as it was __her__  name. Do I have any middle names?” She never thought she’d have to ask someone else what __her own__  name was! Bellatrix smiled at her daughter’s sudden shyness. “Your full name is Hermione Narcissa Black-Riddle. You were named after your aunt, who also happens to be your godmother.” Hermione nodded. “Could we remove these glamours?” she asked her mother quietly. Bellatrix nodded, “I apologize in advance. This is going to be painful.” With a wave of her wand, she started to remove the layers of complex glamours that had been placed on her daughter.

 

A few moments later, there stood a much shorter Hermione with waist length smooth black, curly hair. She had dark grey eyes and her mother’s delicate features. She had curves that just minutes before she did not have. She couldn’t believe her own eyes. She looked every bit of a Pureblooded Princess, and she supposed she was anyhow. __I wonder what I’m called?__ Hermione pondered this as she looked at herself in the mirror. “Mother?” She asked Bellatrix after a few moments. “Yes, darling?” came the muffled reply from her mother, whose head was buried in a cabinet full of witches robes. “What am I called? You know, by the Death Eaters. Father is the Dark Lord, you’re the Dark Lady. What was I, before I was taken away?” Bellatrix chuckled and emerged with emerald green witches’ robes, and after handing them to her daughter replied with a smirk, “You’re called the Dark Princess, of course. Here, wear these. That dress doesn’t exactly fit you anymore, little love.”

 

Hermione wandered over to the other side of her mother’s dressing room to change, and once she was dressed in her robes, she looked at herself in the mirror again. “I look like you, mother.” She said with a smile in her voice. Bellatrix smiled and waved her towards the door. “Of course you do. You’re my daughter, silly girl. Now come, I’m sure your father is waiting for us. Tippy will be serving dinner soon.” With one last glance at herself, Hermione followed her mother out of the room. Bellatrix offered her arm to her daughter once again, and next thing she knew they were standing in front of her father’s desk in his study.

 

…

 

Tom paced the rug in front of the fireplace in his office, thinking about the events of the past twenty-four hours. He could not even begin describe the emotions that he was feeling. It was not common knowledge that he, the Dark Lord, even had emotions. It was widely debated on whether the love potions his mother force-fed his muggle father had left him bereft of the whole gamut of human emotion. Anyone who truly knew him, however, knew that he fiercely loved his wife, daughter, and family.

 

Tom snapped out of his pondering when he heard the familiar pop of apparition and the quiet discussion between his wife and daughter. He smiled at them, “Well, my dear, you look the spitting image of your mother.” Hermione grinned at her father, “Thank you, sir. I was unsure whom I would resemble more, you or mother.” Bellatrix smiled softly at her, and patted her arm before leading her over to the lounge by the fireplace. “Let us talk while we await dinner. I’m sure your mind is racing with questions, if Draco’s description of you is accurate.” She blushed at the insinuation and her father chuckled at her, “Hermione, you take much after us both in that manner. Your mother has always been full of questions. According to your grandmother, you are just like she was at your age.” Bellatrix rolled her eyes, “Of course I was. I was not a lovesick schoolgirl more worried about her love prospects than that of her education.”

 

Hermione smiled to herself as she listened to her parents banter back and forth. __It just seems so odd, feeling so at home with people that would sooner have killed her and her friends earlier this year.__  “Hermione, darling, are you all right? You look a bit unwell.” Bellatrix asked her daughter softly. “No mother, I’m not all right. The whole situation is starting to settle in and I’m more upset than I thought I would be.” Tom nodded at her, “That is understandable, daughter, as your whole life as been turned upside down.”

 

Hermione put her head in her hands and sighed before looking back up at her parents with tears of frustration in her eyes. “What am I supposed to do now? My best friend’s father was my mother’s rapist. My cousin whom I looked up to was best friends with the same man. Dumbledore was someone I thought I could trust, and yet he’s the whole bloody reason - sorry mother - for me living a lie in the first place! Now I’m told that the boy who has made my entire school career a living hell is my cousin, the man I’ve spent the past six years trying to defeat is my father, and that Severus Snape is not at all who I thought he was. He’s really your spy in the Order, not the other way around, I’m assuming?”

 

Tom nodded to his daughter, concern etched on his face. “Yes, Hermione, Severus is a spy for us. He’s actually the one who found out from Dumbledore that you were our daughter. He’s not as awful as he appears to be.” Hermione blinked and started to chuckle humourlessly, “Go figure - you know, I always thought that Professor Snape hated Harry because he was the product of Lily’s relationship with James. Now I realize that his hatred for Harry had more to do with what happened to mother than anything else.” Bellatrix sighed, “Severus has been my best friend for many years, little love, however I don’t always approve of his methods. A child cannot be held accountable for the sins of their parents.” She looked over to her husband with concern in her eyes.

 

Hermione wiped her tears away, “What if Harry decides that he doesn’t want anything to do with me now? Ron is always on Harry’s side and Ginny is so in love with Harry that she’d follow him to the ends of the earth to make him happy.” Tom stood and walked over to kneel in front of his daughter. “I know that it all seems very bleak right now, Hermione, but if Harry loves you as much as he did before you knew, then he will still be there for you. If he doesn’t, you are young enough to make new friends. I have many connections in the French wizarding community, perhaps we can have you transferred to Beauxbatons… Actually, I would prefer if you did go to Beauxbatons, it’ll be much safer for you there” he said to his daughter.

 

Hermione nodded slowly and looked up from her lap. “I think Beauxbatons would be a fine place for me to go, father. They support you there, no?” She asked him quietly. Tom nodded at her before standing, “Yes, Hermione, they do support me. You will learn in time that I’m not as bad as others make me out to be.” Bellatrix chuckled and smiled up at her husband. Just as she was about to comment there was a quiet pop. “Tippy is be serving dinner now, Master.” Tom nodded, “Come now, my dear. You are a growing girl and need your energy.” Hermione followed her parents out of the study and towards the dining room for dinner.

 

…

 

Dinner went well for the Riddle family that evening. Hermione asked plenty of questions and received answers she wasn’t expecting. “Father? Why are your views on muggles and muggleborns the way they are?” Tom looked over to his daughter, “Well, muggles do not understand us and even to this day persecute us based on our abilities. Things haven’t exactly de-escalated since the Salem Witch Trials and us magical beings have been tortured and murdered at the hands of the muggle community for hundreds, if not thousands, of years. Muggleborns I don’t necessarily have as much of issues with if not for the fact that they do not understand Wizarding Customs at all. In the recent years, it has become ‘Pureblood Etiquette’ and for all magical beings.” Hermione listened to her father speak, with a look of contemplation on her face.

 

Hermione sat there for a moment before responding, “I never really looked at it from that perspective, to be honest, but it makes sense. There have been many times over the years I’ve been part of this world that I felt out of place because I didn’t know how to act. At the Yule Ball for example, none of the half-bloods or muggleborns knew how to do the dances so they had to hold a class to teach us how to do them. There are so many customs that I didn’t understand because we were never taught that.” Tom raised his eyebrow at his daughter, “I can see the wheels turning in your mind, my girl, and I believe that you may be thinking what I’ve been planning for years.” Hermione looked down at her plate pensively for a few moments.

 

Hermione looked at her father once she had formulated her thoughts, “Why hasn’t there been a class for the half-bloods and muggleborns on Wizarding Etiquette and Customs? Why wouldn’t they want us to know how to properly carry ourselves?” Hermione looked over at her parents with frustration etched on her face. “It was once a class at Hogwarts, Hermione, but when Dumbledore took over the job as Headmaster he removed it from the curriculum.” Bellatrix told her daughter. Hermione’s eyes flashed red momentarily before composing herself, “Well, that doesn’t exactly surprise me, now that I know all the things that he has done. Father, why not try to take over the school and put the right classes back in. We don’t need to ban muggleborns and half-bloods from attending Hogwarts, they just need some…guidance…on how to behave and carry themselves. Many of the issues would be alleviated if those classes were brought back.”

Tom smiled at his daughter, happy that they were indeed on the same page. “That has been our plan for many years, my dear. If we can teach them how to be proper witches and wizards, there would be less of a problem. That Muggle Studies class was also changed…We don’t need to know the ins and outs of their technology, we need to know their history and that while not all muggles are bad, that there is a reason for the Statute of Secrecy.” Hermione nodded and let out a sigh. “Now I understand why Draco mentioned that the school had gone to the dogs back in third year. I thought he was just complaining about Hagrid, but I think that was just the icing on the cake.” Bellatrix laughed, “Oh yes, we heard all about your third year. I heard that you broke your cousin’s nose. Draco wrote to me about it while I was in Azkaban.” Tom chuckled and smirked at his wife and daughter.

 

“Is there anything else you’d like to ask, Hermione?” Tom asked his daughter. She sat there for a moment, thinking about what she should ask. “Yes, I do have one more question.” Bellatrix nodded and waved her on, “Could you call me Mia instead of ‘Mione if you shorten my name? Everyone always calls me ‘Mione and I hate it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! How are you liking it so far? Leave me some feedback!
> 
> xx
> 
> Princess


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  

Bellatrix squealed excitedly and burst into tears as soon as the words came out of Hermione’s mouth. “Of course we can call you that, darling!” She rushed around the dining table to pull her daughter into a huge hug. Tom smiled at the sight of his wife and daughter sharing a moment. “We love you, Hermione, don’t forget that. No matter what happens, we’re here for you” he told her gently. Hermione nodded and sighed happily before sitting back down. “Might I be excused? I need to write the Weasleys and Harry letters to let them know what happened. Would it be all right if I told Luna Lovegood?” She asked hurriedly. “Yes, you may. Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood were supporters of ours years ago. Dora was a Healer and a Seer, one of the best we’ve ever heard of.”

Hermione nodded, “I wondered what happened to her mother. Apparently Mr. Lovegood doesn’t talk about her very often, it brings up bad memories. Let me guess, the Order did that too, didn’t they?” Bellatrix frowned and sighed, “Yes, little love, they did. Dora, Severus, and I were very close friends throughout Hogwarts and after. Her death hit us all very hard.” Tom squeezed his wife’s hand and gave her a small but encouraging smile.

Hermione stood up from the table before coming over to kiss her parents’ cheeks’. “I won’t be too long. I write fairly quickly. I don’t have an owl, though, my I borrow one of yours?” Bellatrix smiled at her, “Our owls, and yes you may. Call for Tippy when you are finished writing and she will see to it that the owls are sent out for you. If it’s not too late when you finish, you may join us in your father’s study. We listen to the Wireless and read in the evenings when we don’t have meetings or visitors.” Hermione smiled and nodded, “Sounds like a plan to me. Tippy!” Tippy appeared in front of her, “Yes, Mistress?” Hermione leaned down to speak with her, “Could you take me to my rooms, please? I’m going to need your help.” Tippy grinned up at her Mistress and nodded. “Tippy is being more than happy to helps you!” and with a quick grab of Hermione’s hand, they disapparated.

…

Hermione settled down at the table by one of the windows in her rooms. “Tippy, could I have some tea?” Tippy smiled up at her, “Oh yes, Mistress, right away.” With a snap of her fingers, tea and scones appeared on the table by Hermione’s parchment and inkwell. “Thank you, Tippy. I will call when I need you.” Tippy nodded and with a pop she disapparated.

Hermione looked out the window and sighed… _ _Writing these letters is not going to be easy,__ she thought, __What if they don’t want anything to do with me? My parents are right…If they can’t handle something I could not change, then they weren’t really my friends to begin with.__

Hermione started with a letter to Ginny.

 

__Ginny,_ _

__I hope that you’re enjoying your summer. Mine is going to be interesting. I found out that the Grangers aren’t my parents, and that I was kidnapped from my biological parents when I was a baby. They put glamours on me and hid me with Jean (a squib) and her husband. They knew the entire time that I wasn’t their child, I was dropped off on their doorstep, much like Harry was with the Dursleys. My biological parents found me and took me back from the Grangers and I’m now living in a manor with them._ _

__I don’t know if I will be allowed to have visitors where I’m living now, I’ll have to ask my parents. I’m afraid to tell you who my parents are, for fear that you’ll hate me._ _

__Please write back to me soon. I’ll need your help with damage control with the boys when the time comes to tell them. Please don’t tell them until I’m ready._ _

__Love,_ _

__Hermione_ _

 

Hermione reread the letter before putting it in an envelope and calling for Tippy. “Please take this to the owlery and then take me to my father’s study, Tippy. I would appreciate it.” Tippy nodded and quickly disappeared. Hermione smiled and sat back looking out the window to the gardens below. __It sure it pretty here,__  she thought, __I think I could get used to this.__

A moment later, Tippy popped back into the room, “Mistress, I is ready to be taking you.” Hermione nodded at the little elf and held out her hand. “Ready when you are, Tippy.” With another pop, they appeared in her father’s study.

…

Hermione smiled when she saw her parents sitting together on the lounge by the fireplace. “Well, aren’t you two cozy.” She said teasingly to them. Bellatrix turned her head and smiled at her, patting the space next to her on the lounge. “That didn’t take long, little love. Is everything all right?” Hermione nodded, “I just wrote to Ginny first. She’s the most calm out of the bunch - well, minus Luna of course.” Tom nodded and smiled at her. “Things will work out, Hermione. Trust the fates, they will allow things to fall into place.” Hermione nodded at her father, “I know, father, but that’s easier said than done. I worry about everything!” She said with a small giggle. Bellatrix started chuckling, “You get that from me, I’m afraid. All the women in the Black family are notorious for being worriers.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I think it must have skipped the men of your generation, mother. Sirius wasn’t a worrier at all, he ran into everything without thinking.” Bellatrix sighed and leaned towards her daughter, “Sirius was…a special child. Aunt Walburga must have tried a million different things to bring him up properly, but Sirius was just too much for her. Her health was not the best and he took advantage of that. Regulus was stuck taking the brunt force of the family name after that. It broke everyone’s heart to watch him struggle to make the family proud.

“He loved our family more than anything in the world, Hermione, and you’ll find that for most magical families, there is nothing that comes before family.” Bellatrix sighed again. “When Regulus died, the Black name died with him. He and Sirius were the only males of our generation and neither of them had children.” Hermione looked over to her mother and grabbed her hand, “I’m sorry to have brought it up, mother. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Bellatrix squeezed her daughter’s hand and smiled softly, “I know you didn’t, little love. I’ll tell you this, I did not kill Sirius. He fell through the Veil because he tripped while backing away from me. I only said the things I did to torment the other Order members.”

Hermione nodded, “I wondered what happened with that. I know that he was blasted off of the family tree, but I didn’t think you’d kill your own family. Like you said, family is the most important thing to us.” Bellatrix smiled, “You’re right, little love. I wouldn’t. Just because I don’t see eye to eye with my sister and her husband, doesn’t mean that I don’t love her or that I want to hurt her.” Tom stood up, quietly walking over to the liquor cabinet and poured two tumblers of Ogden’s Finest and then handed one to his wife.

“You were raised to believe so many lies, Hermione, we understand if this is a lot to take in. Why don’t you go try and sleep? I can give you some Dreamless Sleep if you would like.” Tom told his daughter. Hermione nodded at him, “Thank you, father. I would greatly appreciate that.” He walked over to his desk and pulled out a vial of the potion. “This will put you to sleep fairly quickly, so I would suggest taking this after you’ve laid down for the night.” She nodded at him and carefully took the vial from him, “Thank you,father. Goodnight to the both of you.” He smiled at her and nodded “Goodnight, my dear. Sleep well.”

…

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling much better than she had the night before. She had been so overwhelmed and just couldn’t process everything that had happened. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and heard an owl tapping on the window. She stood and walked over to the window, opening it to let the small owl in. “There you go, little one. May I have the letter?” The owl hooted happily and lifted a leg for Hermione to remove the letter. The little owl then hooted again and took off through the open window.

Ginny had gotten back to her much quicker than she had anticipated. She wandered over to her bed and climbed back into it, resting against the headboard as she opened the letter.

 

__Hermione,_ _

__Things are going just fine here. Harry is staying with us for the summer. I’m very sorry to hear about what happened to you. Do you know who did this to you? Is your new family treating you well?_ _

__In answer to your fear, I’m not going to abandon you. You’re my best friend - hell, you could be You-Know-Who’s daughter, and I wouldn’t care because you’re loyal to your friends. I won’t tell the boys anything and I already burned the letter you sent, so there’s no way for the boys to find out. Of course I will help with damage control. Thank Merlin that the boys can’t do magic outside of school. Maybe I should have Mum there to help control them?_ _

__Just tell me who you are, ‘Mione. I love you, no matter what._ _

__Love,_ _

__Ginny_ _

__

Hermione smiled at the letter and closed her eyes. She knew that Ginny would make her feel better. She got up and took the letter over to her table before gathering her robes for the day (her mother’s long, black robes) and heading into the bathroom. She got herself cleaned up and then decided to go down to the dining room for breakfast on her own. She really needed to figure out how to get around this place…

…

After a few wrong turns, Hermione finally made it to the dining room to see her father sitting at the head of the table, with the Daily Prophet in his grasp. Tom looked up and saw her standing there, “Good morning, my dear. Why don’t you come sit by me? There’s a bit of interesting news in the paper today.” She raised her eyebrow as she walked over to sit next to him. “What is in the newspaper, father?” He chuckled darkly before showing her the headline “ _ _BRAIN OF THE GOLDEN TRIO DISAPPEARS FROM HOME IN MUGGLE LONDON__ ” by Rita Skeeter.

“Why that no good, nasty, grimy little beetle. I should have stepped on her when I had the chance.” Hermione muttered to herself before taking a sip of her tea. “I’m assuming she’s claiming that I ran away to be with the “Bulgarian Bonbon Viktor Krum”, correct?” Tom smirked at her, “Don’t think I didn’t hear that comment, young lady. But in answer to your question, yes. She does say that.” She groaned and put her head in her hands. “That woman is an unregistered beetle animagus. During the Tri-Wizard Tournament she wrote some viciously nasty things about myself and Harry. I got angry and I may have…held her captive in a jar for a few months until she learned not to talk about us in the paper anymore. And as far as Viktor goes, he isn’t my type.” The last part of the sentence was meant for only herself to hear, but her father having impeccable hearing caught what she said.

Hermione looked at her father through her fingers to see him chuckling at her, “What?” she asked him. “Well, I’m very surprised that you held a woman captive for months when you were fourteen years old. I have a feeling that nobody should cross you, for fear of meeting the firing end of your wand. I also heard your comment about Mr. Krum. Not your type, my dear?” Hermione blushed scarlet and went to answer, but before she could her mother walked into the room. “Thomas, be nice to your daughter. Good morning, precious girl.” She kissed them both on the cheek before sitting opposite of Hermione.

Tom made a face at his wife before chuckling with her, “But she’s so easy to tease, Bella. I have many years of embarrassing dad moments to make up for.” Hermione groaned again. “Hermione, tell us. It’s okay to tell us what type of person you’re interested in” her father told her gently. She looked up at him with tears swimming in her eyes, “He’s not the champion that I fancied…” Bella had a knowing smile on her face, but kept quiet. “Was it that Diggory boy? I know it isn’t Potter, you would have told me.” he asked her. Hermione shook her head slowly, “It was the Beauxbatons champion…” she said, just above a whisper. Tom laughed merrily. That was a sound that, Hermione thought, was odd coming out of a man like him.

“There’s nothing wrong with fancying a woman, daughter. This is the Wizarding World, of course. We are far more advanced in that way.” Tom told his daughter with a smile. “It’s normal here?” Hermione whispered to herself. Bellatrix gave her daughter a sad smile, “Of course it is, darling. It’s very common. Those Patil girls that you go to school with, their parents are lesbians. Pansy Parkinson’s parents are gay.” Hermione’s eyes got wider. “Oh! I share a room with Parvati at school. I don’t know how I never noticed. She talks about her mum so often, I didn’t think she was referring to __two__  different mothers…”

Bellatrix smiled at her daughter, “It’s fine if women are what you are interested in. You’ll find that very few people in the Wizarding World have issues with homosexuality.” Tom nodded along as his wife spoke, “I’m sure that you’ll find that there are more of you out there than you realized.” he told Hermione. She nodded at them before finishing her breakfast.

“Hermione, we need to go get you some new clothes. You don’t quite fit into any of my robes and we didn’t bring any of your clothes for you. How about a trip to Paris this afternoon? I can invite your aunt, if you’d like to meet her.” Bellatrix told her daughter. “Sure, mother. I wouldn’t mind. I love Paris! Floo Aunt Narcissa and see if she’d like to go.” she replied to her mother with a small smile. “Might I be excused, father? I would like to go finish my letter to Ginny before we leave.” Tom nodded at her, “Yes, you may. I’ll see you at dinner. Enjoy the day with your mother and aunt.” Hermione grinned at him, “Don’t worry, I will.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some french included in this chapter! However, you don't need to use a translator because am including the English translation at the end of the chapter! 
> 
> xx Princess

Chapter 4

 

Hermione went up to her bedroom and sat down by the window, needing to think for a few minutes. __I’m sixteen today…I wonder if they remember…I’ve been away so long…__ She sighed and walked over to her table to respond to Ginny’s letter before going shopping with her mother. She tried to figure out how to respond to Ginny. __Should I just tell her?__  She wondered. She bit her lip and looked out the window. __She did say that she’d be there and love me even if she found out that Voldemort is my father…If only she knew that she hit the nail on the head…__

__

__Ginny,_ _

__I hope that the boys are treating you well. I’m sure that having Harry there is frustrating for you. Is he still pretending that there’s no attraction between you? Let me know if I need to get the twins to hex him for you since we aren’t of age._ _

__This is going to be hard for me to admit… It’s like my life has been turned into a nightmare or like I’m living in the Twilight Zone (ask Harry to explain the reference, it will take too long for me to write the whole explanation)._ _

__Here goes nothing… You said you’d still love me even if You-Know-Who was my father…Well, I hope you still love me, because he is and I really need someone there for me now that I’m going to be a pariah if I return to Hogwarts to all but the Slytherins._ _

__Please write me back!_ _

__Love,_ _

__Hermione_ _

__

Hermione nodded to herself after she read over her letter. __This is as good as it’s going to get,__ she thought. She sighed before calling for Tippy, “Please take this to the Owlery. I also need help getting ready, if you can spare a moment. Mother is taking me to Paris to go shopping for new robes.” Tippy nodded and disappeared with a pop. A moment later she reappeared in front of Hermione with a toothy elfish grin on her face. “Is you being ready to get ready, Mistress?”, the little elf asked her. “Yes, Tippy. Do you think you could help me with my hair? Something simple, like a casual half up-half down style?” Hermione asked her. Tippy nodded happily before conjuring two stools to go in front of the bathroom vanity. “You sits, Mistress, I work.”

Hermione smiled as Tippy climbed up onto the second stool, giving her the height so that she could do her Mistress’ hair. A few short moments later, Hermione looked up to see her hair pulled back into braids on the sides of her head with small sprigs of black and white roses tucked into it. The lower half of her hair hung down to her waist in perfect, black ringlets.

“Thank you, Tippy! It’s perfect.” Hermione thanked the little elf. “Could you take me to my mother? She should be ready to go before long.” Tippy nodded and grabbed Hermione’s hand and apparated away.

 

~*~*~

 

Hermione appeared in what seemed to be a sitting room, decorated similarly to her room in dark woods and royal purple paint. Her mother sat with a woman who had dark hair and looked much like her mother. __That must be Narcissa,__ she thought to herself. The women looked up when they heard the pop of apparition. “Well don’t you look like a princess, little love. Come meet your Auntie Cissa.” Bellatrix said to her daughter. Hermione blushed and walked over to them, “Hello, Aunt Narcissa. It’s nice to see you again.” she told her aunt. Narcissa beamed and hugged her. “I hear that we’re making a trip to Paris? We must get you some proper robes, my dear.” Hermione nodded at her.

“Well ladies, we should be off. It’s close to lunch time already, and we still need to eat as well.” Bellatrix told her sister and daughter. “Yes, ma’am. I’m ready when you two are.” Hermione replied politely. “Well, grab on to my arm, darling. Narcissa, we’ll meet in front of that little robe boutique in downtown Wizarding Paris.” And with a pop Hermione and her mother disapparated.

 

~*~*~

 

Hermione opened her eyes to see a whole new side of Paris. “Oh mother, I’ve never been to Wizarding Paris! It’s wonderful. So much prettier than Wizarding London…” she said with awe in her voice. Bellatrix chuckled at her daughter, “My darling, you must get used to this side of Paris if you’re going to attend Beauxbatons in the fall.” Hermione nodded at her mother before turning towards the sound of her aunt apparating.

Narcissa straightened her robes before smiling at her sister and niece. “Well, ladies, how about some lunch before we go shopping? Lucius suggested a wonderful little café, and it isn’t too far from the boutique.” Bellatrix nodded, “That sounds wonderful, Cissy. Let us go. We have to feed my growing girl.” Hermione blushed and nodded before following her aunt and mother down the sidewalk towards the café.

After they had walked for a few minutes, they arrived in front of the café that her uncle had suggested. They walked in and sat at a booth by the window, “Bonjour, ladies! ‘ow are you this beautiful day?” a waiter appeared at their table. Narcissa smiled up at him. “Hello, Stephan. It’s wonderful to see you here. I didn’t know you worked here. This is my sister, Bella, and her daughter, Hermione.” Hermione and Bellatrix both nodded to him. “I just started here, Madame Malfoy. I just finished at Beauxbatons and needed a summer job before I started my mastery program in the fall. May I take your order?”

Hermione smiled at Stephan, “Bonjour Stephan, may I have a chicken salad croissant and an Early Grey tea, S'il vous plaît?” Bellatrix beamed at her daughter, not knowing that she spoke French. “I’ll have the same please, Stephan.” She told the boy. “And you, Madame Malfoy?” Narcissa gave him a small smile, “Make that three orders. Merci, Stephan.” He smiled at them and nodded before walking away to place the order.

“I didn’t know that you could speak French, Hermione. Where did you learn?” Bellatrix asked her daughter. “The Grangers. Daniel’s parents moved to France when he was a teenager. They taught me how to speak it so that I could make friends and speak to the locals when we came to visit over the summers. I’ve spoken French ever since I could remember.” Hermione told her mother quietly. She nodded and smiled, “I suppose that would come in handy if you have to attend Beauxbatons. It would be terribly difficult for you to fit in there if you couldn’t speak the language.” Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

“You’re going to Beauxbatons? I thought that you would be returning to Hogwarts in the fall. You’d need to be resorted, though. I can’t imagine you would be safe in Gryffindor once the truth comes out.” Narcissa said to her niece. Hermione let out a small sigh before smiling sadly, “It’s probably safer for me to be out of Dumbledore’s reach. I’d be much safer attending school here in France where mother and father aren’t viewed as criminals. Here, they can be seen with me on weekends when students are allowed to leave the school. I cannot see them or correspond with them if I remain at Hogwarts. I’m sure that Slytherin house would protect me, but if I’m a pariah to the other houses then I have a target on my back… A far larger one than I had as Harry Potter’s best friend.”

Narcissa nodded at Hermione, a thoughtful look on her face. “Now that, I can understand. Draco will be so disappointed that he won’t be able to spend time with you at school, but you being protected is the top priority. You __are__ the Dark Princess, after all.” Bellatrix smiled at her daughter. “We will talk to your father this evening at dinner about talking with Madame Maxime about getting you enrolled into the school.” Hermione nodded at her mother and smiled when she saw Stephan bringing their lunches.

 

~*~*~

 

After they ate their light lunches and got to know each other a little better, the ladies walked back to the boutique and talked as they went. Hermione wasn’t paying attention to where she was going, and walked right into someone. “Je suis désolée, c’est ma faute!”, Hermione exclaimed as she tried to help steady the person she bumped into. She looked up to see a tall, lean blonde woman and she gasped when she realized who it was. “I’m so sorry! Thank you, mademoiselle. My name is Fleur Delacour.” Fleur looked at Hermione with a twinkle in her eye. “My name is Hermione,” she responded with a blush. “Is that an English accent I ‘ear?” Fleur asked her.

Hermione nodded at her, “Oui, Fleur. I am from England. You are the Beauxbatons champion from the Tri-Wizard Tournament from two years ago, non?” Fleur nodded at her, “Oui. ‘Arry Potter is a friend of mine, I competed against him. Do you attend Hogwarts with ‘im? I spent a whole school year there and I only remember one ‘Ermione.” Hermione blushed scarlet and nodded, “Oui, I attend Hogwarts. I am in the same year as him.” Fleur narrowed her eyes and looked at Hermione’s face more closely. “’Ermione Granger.” she said quietly, recognition flashing in her eyes. Hermione’s eyes grew wider and she gasped slightly before nodding slowly.

Bellatrix cleared her throat from behind her daughter, “Hermione darling, why don’t we take this elsewhere? There’s too many ears here for you to talk out here.” Hermione nodded at her before turning back to Fleur. “Do you know of somewhere we can talk, Fleur? I will tell you what has happened once we’re in private.” Fleur nodded at her before gesturing that they should follow her. “This way, ma maman owns the boutique just ahead and ‘er office is above it.” The ladies followed Fleur into the boutique.

“Maman! I am taking some friends upstairs.” Fleur called to the back of the boutique. “D’accord, ma fille.” Responded Madame Delacour from farther into the building. Fleur gestured for the ladies to follow her upstairs, showing them the way to her mother’s office.

“D’accord, what is going on, ‘Ermione? I can smell you. I know it is you.” Fleur told Hermione once they were all seated in Madame Delacour’s office. She blushed and looked to Bellatrix to help her explain the situation. “Do you know who I am, Mademoiselle Delacour?”, she asked the blonde girl kindly. “Oui, my Lady. You are the Dark Lady,” she responded to Bellatrix politely. “Yes, my dear. Hermione is my daughter. If you have the time, we will tell you the story. However, for my daughter’s safety, I must ask you to make an Unbreakable Vow.” Fleur’s eyes grew wide, but she nodded in consent. “Oui, Madame Riddle. I would not share ‘Ermione’s story, though. I am ‘er friend.” Bellatrix nodded before looking over to Narcissa, “Would you mind, Cissy? It will only take a moment…”  

 

~*~*~

 

Hermione let out a deep breath as she waited for Fleur to react. “’Ermione! I am so sorry you ‘ad to go through such a thing! Are ‘ou all right?” Fleur stared at her friend with wide eyes. Hermione nodded at her slowly, “I will admit it’s a shock. It’s not every day that I find out that my whole life was a lie.” Fleur nodded at her understandingly, “I imagine that it must be overwhelming. My family has always supported your parents, so I will be ‘ere for you through this.” Hermione smiled and quickly hugged Fleur. “Merci! I was so scared that I would not have anyone when I attend school here in the fall! What about your sister, is she going to be supportive?” Fleur nodded, “Absolutely, ‘Ermione! Never fear. Most people ‘ere in France support your father. Most people in the world support ‘im.” Hermione’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What?” Hermione asked, turning to her mother. “Oh, little love, the only countries that really have any issue with your father is the United States and most of the United Kingdom. It has much to do with Dumbledore’s influence than anything else. Grindelwald caused many issues in the Americas and in Britain, and as Dumbledore is the one who finally stopped him, they support him.” Bellatrix told her daughter. Hermione nodded at her, before turning back to Fleur.

“Would it be okay if I started writing to you?” Hermione asked Fleur quietly. Fleur smiled brightly before nodding, “Absolutely, ‘Ermione! I would adore it if you would.” They smiled at one another, before Bellatrix turned to Hermione. “Darling, we must get home. We have dinner this evening with your Uncle and cousin.” Hermione nodded at her mother before bidding Fleur a good day and apparating away with her mother and aunt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, just a quick question before I give you the translations... Do you like the inclusion of French, or should I just write in English entirely from now on? 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and as always, leave me some feedback!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Merci! Thank you!  
> S'il vous plaît? -- Please?  
> Je suis désolée, c’est ma faute! -- I’m sorry, it’s my fault!  
> Oui! -- Yes!  
> Non! -- No!  
> Maman! -- Mama/mother!  
> D’accord! -- Okay!  
> D’accord, ma fille! -- Okay, my daughter!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it's taken so long to post the new chapter, everyone! Due to some family crises I was unable to post for a while. Here's the new chapter! Tell me what you think!

Upon returning back to the Manor, Hermione turned to Bellatrix, “Mother, if it isn’t too much to ask, may I have a tour of the manor? I would like to be able to do things for myself and get places on my own.” Bellatrix smiled at her daughter, “Of course, my darling. Tippy will take you to your room to get changed and then we can start the tour from there.” Hermione nodded to her mother before allowing Tippy to take her to her rooms to change…

…

Hermione silently followed her mother through the Manor, memorizing every detail her mother shared with her. She’d be damned if she didn’t learn her way around her own home. She knew that Tippy loved to help her, but she was having a difficult time allowing Tippy to do everything for her. She turned to her mother and voiced her reasons for wanting the tour. Bellatrix chuckled, “Oh, yes. Draco has told us often of this S.P.E.W. you founded. I know this is difficult to understand with your muggle upbringing, but the elves do enjoy working. With time, I hope you will trust in that. We do not mistreat our elves here, regardless of what it is that you might have heard.” Hermione stared at her mother with wide eyes. __Just how many lies have I been fed my whole life?__  Hermione thought to herself.

…

Hermione returned to her chambers prior to dinner so that she could change her clothes. Tonight, she faced her school bully. __I broke his nose in third year, imagine what I could do now if he got out of hand now.__  Hermione giggled as she finished getting ready, “I wonder if he knows already,” she said aloud to herself. “I surely hope not. Finding out mudblood Granger is his first cousin is something I want a front row seat for.” Hermione quickly finished getting ready for dinner, and then walked down to her parents’ sitting room to wait for the arrival of her aunt, uncle, and cousin.

“Little love, you look lovely this evening!” Bellatrix told her daughter. “Thank you, Mother. I never really got the chance to go shopping for appropriate clothing while I was with… well, let’s just say it never mattered how I dressed before. They didn’t think it was important.” Hermione told her mother quietly, studying her hands. “Oh darling girl, you’re safe now. I just can’t believe they didn’t take proper care of my little girl,” Bellatrix sighed sadly. “I know, Mother. But I’m here now, and that’s what matters.” Hermione told her mother, reaching out to touch her hand.

Tom walked into the sitting room to find his wife and daughter talking quietly with one another. “Mia, my daughter, while you were gone there was a rather persistent owl who would not just deliver the letter and leave. I finally persuaded the little thing to give it to me, but it is sitting up in the owlery. I think it may want a reply,” he held the letter out to his daughter, “I didn’t read it, and it doesn’t say who it’s from. It’s not cursed, though. I ran some tests to make sure it was safe.” Hermione’s brows furrowed before taking the proffered letter, “Thank you, father. I recognize this hand writing, but how could she know I was here? I haven’t wrote to her yet…” She said to herself quietly.

 

__Dearest Hermione,_ _

__I’m sure you must be shocked by my letter. I don’t know if the Dark Lord and His Lady have told you this already, but the women in my family have been given the gift of Sight for many generations. I just want you to know that my father and I will continue to support you no matter what side you’re on. I’ve known since we’ve started school who you really were, but as a Seer, I am bound to not meddle with things I ought not to. My mother and father were on your father’s side during the first war, and while we’re quiet about it now, we are still aligned with your father to this day._ _

__Oh, Hermione. I wish I could have told you the truth about you and your family. It would have saved you so much heartbreak and pain throughout our years at school if I were allowed to. Just know that I’ve always been your friend and will remain so even now. Fleur will be there for you, just allow yourself to trust her._ _

__We will keep you safe at Hogwarts, and the Headmaster will not be able to tamper with your life any longer. I imagine that Professor Snape will aid in your protection, even if he continues to spy for the Order._ _

__My father and I will be in attendance at the next Meeting. We will speak then._ _

__Always faithfully your friend and servant,_ _

__Luna Lovegood_ _

__

Hermione gasped in shock and then smiled softly at the letter in her hands. She should have guessed that Luna also had the Sight. When she felt her parents’ gaze upon her, she looked up and told them what the letter contained before handing it to her father to read. Bellatrix chuckled when she finished reading the letter. “Oh, I had always hoped that the girl would gain her mother’s abilities.” Tom nodded at his wife before standing abruptly. “They’re here, my dears. It’s time to meet the family, dearheart.”

…

Hermione and her parents greeted their family in the Hall when they arrived. “Oh Hermione, you look so lovely!” Narcissa told her niece kindly. “Oh, thank you, Aunt Cissy, and thank you for helping me pick out my new wardrobe.” Lucius looked upon his niece and wife, smiling. “I must say, niece, that it really is good to have you back.” Hermione smiled up at her uncle, “I have to say, uncle, that it’s good to be home.” The adults all smiled at Hermione, but Draco looked upon the scene with confusion written across his face.

“Hermione? My cousin, Hermione? How the hell --?” Draco was cut off by his father tapping him on the shoulder with his cane. “Draco, you should know better than to curse in front of your mother. You know that is not how a gentleman speaks in front of women!” Draco looked up at his father sheepishly, “What I meant to say is ‘How can it be that you’re here?’! You disappeared years ago.” Hermione giggled at her cousin’s confusion.

“Shall I tell him, my dear?” Tom asked his daughter, mirth showing in his eyes. “Oh, yes father, please tell him. I cannot wait to see his face when he finds out!” Hermione grinned up at her father. Tom guided the family into the sitting room and gestured for them to all sit down. “Nephew, I fear this news may shock you, but she’s been attending school with you all along.” Draco’s eyes widened in shock, “Uncle? What do you mean? How could she have been at school? How could we not have known?”

Tom chuckled darkly without humor, before beginning the tale… “…And so you see, Draco, that Hermione has always been Hermione. The old coot never thought to change her name. She was under our noses the entire time!” Draco’s eyes widened once again. “You..You broke my nose in our third year!” Hermione grinned, “Well, if you weren’t being such a arrogant git, I wouldn’t have.” He grumbled at his cousin before shooting her a grin, “Well, I suppose that’s true. I stopped picking on you last year though, because I decided that it wasn’t worth being hexed by your sidekicks every time I opened my mouth.”, he told her humorously.

Hermione sighed upon the mention of her best friends, “I don’t know what I’m going to do about them. I know that Harry isn’t his father, but I’ve seen how cruel they’ve been in the past, to me specifically in first year, and I can’t help but have a hard time seeing past what his father did to Mother.” she told her family. “What on earth do you mean ‘what they did to me in first year?’ I thought you’ve always been the best of friends!” Draco exclaimed as the family looked to her for answers. “Oh, no… well, to be honest, they were rather cruel to me until Halloween when the troll ended up in the dungeons. They’d been bullying me all day and I had gone to the girls’ lavatory to cry. Harry realized where I had gone and had a moment of good conscience and dragged Ron to the dungeons just in time. I imagine that if they hadn’t shown up, I would not be here today to tell the tale.” she told her cousin honestly.

Her family all looked at her like she had grown a second head, “They bullied you?!” Draco thundered, looking murderous. Hermione nodded sullenly, “To be honest they still bully me, they just don’t realize that they aren’t just teasing me. During our third year Ron wouldn’t talk to me for months because he was convinced that I had Crookshanks kill his stupid pet rat… He turned out to be Peter Pettigrew in the end, but it didn’t matter - he never apologized. In our fourth year, Ron was convinced that Harry had intentionally entered the Tri-Wizard Tournament and when I told him that it wasn’t possible, he refused to listen and bullied both Harry and I until after the first task when he realized Harry would have been a dimwit if he entered on his own,” Hermione took a deep breath, “But Harry has __never__  defended me from Ron’s wrath and bullying. It just never mattered to him because Ron was his __very first friend__.” Her family all stared at her in shock.

Tom looked at his daughter with a somber look on his face, “I’m sorry you had to deal with that for so long, my daughter. You don’t have to worry about that any longer. You will be safe and protected if you decide to go back to Hogwarts.” Bellatrix smiled at her husband and daughter, “I’m just so happy that our family is all together once again.” Hermione turned to Draco and started talking about their summer schoolwork and the year the two would have if Hermione chose to return to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have chapter 5! I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm hoping to have some extra time on my hands to prepare a new chapter for you guys soon!
> 
> xx


End file.
